SOMETHING MORE by Tragedyneverends in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/UA - Ela o odeia desde o momento em que o vê andando dentro da sala dos professores. Da série Universo Alternativo: Professores com uma forte rivalidade.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING MORE**

 **AUTORA:** JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo a mais

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA:** M

 **SINOPSE:** Ela o odeia desde o momento em que o vê andando dentro da sala dos professores.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas à tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonix, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING MORE**

 **Parte 1**

Ela o odeia desde o momento em que o vê andando dentro da sala dos professores: alto e maravilhoso, vestido em um caro terno azul-escuro, carregando uma maleta preta, na sua face uma máscara de arrogância e desinteresse.

Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, ou então os outros professores que estão sentando na mesa com ela sussurram. Eles dizem que é o novo professor de Filosofia. Ele tem um Mestrado em Ciência Política de uma universidade prestigiada da Europa, e ele está trabalhando no seu Doutorado. Ele fala cinco línguas diferentes. Ele já escreveu três livros. Ele costumava morar em Nova Iorque, onde ele trabalhava com jornalista. Ele é realmente inteligente e chique, e – uau, ele é gostoso também!

Sakura toma um gole do seu chá e finge não ouvir os outros, mas ela o faz. Enquanto ela aprende mais sobre ele, ela deseja cada vez mais que ele parta em breve. Ele só a faz se sentir desconfortável. Toda vez que ela espia na direção dele, ele a está observando do sofá de couro na porta. Ela range seus dentes, seu sangue borbulhando com um mal pressentimento.

É ódio a primeira vista.

.

No dia seguinte, os horários das aulas são dados. Sakura chega cedo, quando ninguém além dos zeladores chegou, para checá-los. Ela vê aqui, nas segundas e quintas, ela tem aulas às 10 - logo depois das aulas do Uchiha às 8. "Maldição," ela sussurra, e um instante depois, ela ouve passos atrás dela e sente uma presença estranhamente familiar.

"Com licença," uma voz diz. Ela se vira e – falando no diabo! - aqui ele está. Hoje o terno dele é preto. Ele fica melhor nesta cor. Contrasta com sua pele de porcelana e combina muito bem com seu cabelo e olhos. Que bastardo lindo. "Estes são os horários?"

"Sim," Sakura murmura, já andando para longe. Ela sabe que está sendo rude, mas ela não se importa. Talvez não seja tão cedo para fazer este cara entender que ele deve ficar longe dela.

Ela dá alguns passos antes que ele a chama de novo. "Com licença."

Ela não deseja parar – mas não o fazer seria um pouco demais, então ela o faz. "Sim?" ela pergunta, olhando para ele sobre seu ombro.

"Você é Haruno Sakura?"

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, confusa. "Sou eu. Como você sabe?"

"Só um palpite" Então ele sorri. _Sorrisos_. "Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Parece que você tem aulas depois de mim todos os dias."

"Todos os dias?" ela repete, alarmada, e então ela anda de volta rapidamente para checar os horários.

"Bem, os dias exceto terças," ele diz, apontando para o nome dele na folha. "Segundas e quintas, eu tenho aula às 8, você às 10. Quartas e sexta, eu tenho aulas às 12, você às 4. Que coincidência estranha."

Sakura quer estapear a si mesma por não perceber os horários das quartas e sextas antes. "Sim," ela murmura "Realmente estranho."

"Eu ouvi sobre você, Haruno-san."

O tom dele mudou, o que a intriga o suficiente para olhar para cima, nos olhos dele. "O que você ouviu?" ela questiona.

"Que você e eu somos muito parecidos," ele responde. "Você é formada em literatura, mas tem um Mestrado em Filosofia, que você também fez em uma universidade da Europa. Inglaterra, para ser preciso. Eu estudei na Alemanha, mas é perto. Você viveu um tempo na América, assim como eu – na Califórnia, não em Nova Iorque. Você escreveu alguns romances. Agora, está trabalhando no seu Doutorado – assim como eu. Mais algumas coincidências estranhas, uma depois da outra."

"Sem mencionar que nós ensinamos matérias similares aqui," ela diz. "História, Filosofia, Literatura, História da Arte, Línguas..."

"Nós estamos no mesmo campo," ele diz, "e somos excelentes nisto."

"Nós somos jovens com mentes brilhantes."

"Nós somos os professores mais jovens nesta faculdade."

"Nós somos empenhados e preparados."

"Nós dois somos bonitos e solteiros."

"Nós somos – O quê?"

Aquele maldito sorriso volta, maior e zombeteiro. "Vejo você mais tarde, Haruno-san."

Enquanto ela o observa se afastar, ela percebe que seu sangue está borbulhando de novo.

.

Ela vê ele todos os dias. Na sala dos professores. Nos corredores. No estacionamento. Nas salas de aula, quando ela está chegando e ele partindo. Ele está sempre ali – exceto nos finais de semana, é claro. Isso seria demais.

Eles trocam poucas palavras. "Bom dia, Haruno-san." "Bom dia, Uchiha-san." "Tempo horrível, não, Haruno-san?" "Sim, Uchiha-san, tempo horrível." Mas os olhos deles dizem mais que suas bocas. Ele está sempre observando ela – quase como se ele desconfiasse dela – e isto a tira dos nervos. Ela considera voltar a tomar os comprimidos para acalmar seus nervos, mas não, ela superou isso. Ela não está mais depressiva ou ansiosa. Ela só está irritada com este homem – este homem que é tão bom nas coisas – talvez até melhor do que ela em muitos aspectos. Sua carreia, sua habilidade de ensinar, seu conhecimento, sua popularidade, sua aparência – tudo isso ameaça as habilidades dela.

Ele é uma _grande_ ameaça.

"Eu queria que ele fosse menos frio," Yamanaka Ino, uma professora de Psicologia, diz um dia, quando estão saindo para almoçar em um pequeno restaurante vegetariano perto da universidade. "Eu tentei me aproximar dele – e você sabe como o meu flerte sempre funciona, em todo mundo. Eu tenho um carisma tão grande! Mesmo assim ele não foi afetado pelo carisma. Ele é tão, ugh, um pé no saco."

"Talvez, ele só não está interessado," Sakura diz, tomando um gole da sua xícara de chá verde.

"Um, o quê? Como ele poderia não estar interessado nisto?" ela aponta para seu corpo magro e ao mesmo tempo curvilíneo, um resultado de ter se juntado à Sakura na dieta vegetariana, beber chá, e o estilo de vida do pilates e da Yoga desde o ano passado.

"Bem, eu não sei. De qualquer forma, você não estava afim do professor de Artes Plásticas, Sai?"

"Sim, mas ainda. Eu não sei. Uchiha-san parece um desafio atraente."

"Certo. Nós podemos parar de falar sobre ele? Me conte sobre o seu verão-"

"Eiiiii." Ino aponta para ela com o garfo, dando-a um olhar suspeito. "Você parece bem desconfortável em falar sobre o novo professor. Qual o problema, Sakura? Estaria você afim dele também?"

"Eu não estou afim de ninguém, Ino," ela responde, já ficando brava. "Você sabe que eu não estou pronta ainda."

"O quê? Qual é! Faz mais de um ano desde que você terminou com aquele salafrário americano. Você deveria ter superado ele a est-"

"Bom, eu não estou bem, certo?" ela corta, mas é uma mentira. Ela já superou aquele idiota – mas isto não significa que está preparada para colocar seu coração em risco mais uma vez. Ela sofreu muito. Ela teve que ir para a terapia e tudo mais. Claramente, ela não precisa de mais nada daquilo; ela só quer focar na sua carreira, na sua própria vida. Ela não tem tempo para lidar com o homen belo, inteligente e desconcertante que é Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura não quer se apaixonar de novo, e Sasuke – ele é uma grande ameaça principalmente por causa disso.

.

Dois meses no ano escolar, ela decide começar a ensinar Francês e Inglês novamente. Ela só precisa de menos tempo disponível nos últimos tempos, porque a ansiedade está lentamente voltando à sua cabeça, mesmo com o seu estilo de vida saudável, e ela não pode deixar a ansiedade se aproximar. Além do mais, das seis línguas que ela fala fluentemente, aquelas são as que ela mais ama ensinar.

Entretanto, ela reconsidera a decisão depois que descobre que Sasuke ensina inglês também. Ele ensina algumas outras línguas, na verdade: Chinês e Alemão. Sakura sente a necessidade de ensinar mais uma língua, talvez Espanhol, só para ficar no nível dele, e ela se contem. Isto não é uma competição. Mas mesmo que fosse, ela provavelmente ganharia, já que ela fala seis línguas e ele cinco.

Tanto faz, é a sua decisão final. Ela se inscreve e lhe é dado um grupo de iniciantes em Francês, terças e quintas das 15 às 17, e dois grupos de Inglês avançado, ambos nas segundas, quartas e sextas das 10 às 12 e das 16 às 18.

A primeira semana com suas novas aulas passa sem nenhum problema. Este método está se provando eficiente, já que ela se sente mais relaxada, e ela não está mais pensando baboseiras. Porém, apenas no caso, ela pensa que irá começar aulas de spinning. Talvez a sua bunda poderia ficar um pouco mais du-

"Haruno-san."

A voz dele a assusta como uma pedra quebrando uma janela em uma quieta noite de inverno.

Ela olha de cima de seu laptop e oferece um duro e educado sorriso à Sasuke, que está entrando na sua sala de aula como se ele tivesse sido convidado antes. "Uchiha-san. Olá."

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Sua aula terminou meia hora atrás."

Ela não pergunta como ele sabe disso: ela não quer saber. "Sim, bem, eu só estou trabalhando em algo agora. Eu gosto desta sala de aula. É silenciosa e serena." Ela dá a ele um olhar que diz _Ou costumava ser, antes de você chegar._

"Você já almoçou?"

"Por quê?" ela pergunta.

"Eu descobri um restaurante vegetariana a alguns minutos daqui. Eu estava imaginando s-"

"Como você sabe que sou vegetariana?" ela interrompe, e de repente, ela está _furiosa_. "Como você sabe que a minha aula terminou meia hora atrás? Como você sabe tudo sobre mim, sendo que nós mal conversamos?"

"As pessoas falam muito sobre você," ele responde, tão calmo que só a enfurece ainda mais. "Você é uma docente formidável."

"Então você se sente ameaçado ou algo do tipo? Você odeia que não é o único professor tão jovem aqui? É por isso que você está sempre me observando ou-"

"Eu só estou interessado," ele a corta, e então, pela primeira vez, ela o vê perder um pouco da sua compostura. Seus olhos negros brilham com irritação e suas sobrancelhas se enrugam. "Eu não posso estar interessado?"

"Não em mim," ela responde, guardando suas coisas, pronta para partir. "Acredite. Você não precisa de mim na sua vida e nem eu preciso de você na minha, então você só deve manter distância de mim."

"E quem você _é_ para me dizer o que fazer?"

Ela sabe que, se ela continuar falando, ela irá perder sua pose e dizer algo que irá se arrepender. Então, sem dizer nada, ela pega sua bolsa e seu laptop e sai da sala de aula, deixando o Uchiha para trás, com seus pulsos serrados do lado do corpo.

.

No fim de cada semestre, os estudantes avaliam seus professores de forma online. A Universidade publica os resultados no começo do semestre seguinte. As notas são postas na parede, na frente da entrada principal, da mesma maneira que os horários. Como sempre, Sakura chega muito cedo no seu primeiro dia, para ver o quanto ela foi avaliada.

De cem pontos, seus alunos lhe deram noventa e oito. Ela não pode evitar de sorrir, orgulhosa de si mesma. Mas o sorriso se vai assim que ela vê o resultado de Uchiha Sasuke: noventa e nove de cem. Ele é o melhor professor classificado na faculdade, com ela bem atrás dele.

Mas agora, ela nem sequer consegue odiá-lo por isso.

"São estes os resultados?"

Sakura se vira e fica de boca aberta ao ver Sasuke. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele apenas olha para ela, com todo o desdem, e diz: "Eu estou olhando os resultados, Haruno-san." Ele então se concentra nas folhas de papel, ignorando a presença dela. Ser tratada deste jeito por ele – é algo que ela não está acostumada. Ele costumava falar mais com ela, olhar mais para ela, mas desde aquele dia no último semestre... Ele não está mais interessado nela. Ele está mantendo distância dela, assim como ela disse para ele fazer. Porém, ela está descobrindo que isso incomoda ela.

Ela tentou afastá-lo. Tentou bloquear seus sentimentos por ele ao mantê-lo longe. Mão importa o quão boa ela seja em manter as coisas e pessoas longe dela, desta vez, com ele, ela não teve sucesso.

"Uchi – Sasuke."

Ele olha para ela – verdadeiramente olha para ela, talvez surpreso por ela ter chamado ele pela primeira pelo nome desde de que se conheceram.

Ela respira fundo e fala abertamente. "Me desculpe por ter sido rude com você. É um pedido de desculpas bem tardio, mas eu tenho que dizer. Eu nunca quis... ferir seus sentimentos. Eu não sei se fiz isso, mas, tanto faz. Meu ponto é, eu realmente peço desculpas por aquilo. Eu estava só – minha reação foi terrível, eu entendo, mas eu estava só – assustada. Você me assustou."

"Te assustei?" ele soa incrédulo.

"Sim. Eu acho. Você vai perceber, eu... eu posso estar interessada em você, também. Mas eu não... eu não estou pronta para ter... um laço com você." Ela está corando igual uma adolescente, ela consegue sentir, e odeia isso. "Meu último relacionamento foi uma bagunça. Eu ainda preciso me curar, eu acho. Ou eu talvez esteja traumatizada. De qualquer forma, eu só posso ser dua colega de trabalho. Eu não posso nem sequer ser sua amiga porque – eu não quero ser sua amiga. Não quero só isso. Eu quero..."

Ela para de falar, olhando nos olhos dele, sentindo seu sangue fervendo de novo, mas com um sentimento diferente.

"Você quer," diz ele, dando um passo para mais perto, até que ele está tão perto que ela consegue sentir a colônia dela, quase sentindo o sabor em sua língua, "mais... não é, Sakura?"

A boca dela está seca, sua garganta apertada, seu peito está queimando. Ela costumava rejeitar seus sentimentos para se proteger, mas ela acha que está de saco cheio de fazer isso. Não há necessidade de se forçar a odiá-lo ainda mais, qual o propósito? Ao invés disso, ela está (finalmente?) aceitando este novo, profundo sentimento, que ela esteve guardando secretamente nos últimos meses. Ela está abraçando seu medo, permitindo que seu sangue ferva livremente, com o fogo que ele incendeia nela.

"Sim," ela sussurra, os lábios dela ainda quentes com a respiração dele. "Eu quero mais."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORA:** JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo a mais

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA:** M

 **SINOPSE:** Ela o odeia desde o momento em que o vê andando dentro da sala dos professores.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas à tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonix, only the translation belongs to me.

Ela quer mais. Ele quer que ela tenha mais. Então ele dá a ela.

"Sem compromissos," ele murmura, passando as mãos para cima e para baixo do corpo dela. "Só uma vez. Para ver como é. Certo?"

"Certo," ela responde e então puxa sua camisa. Ela deixa a camisa cair no chão, descantando-a como se ela estivesse descantando sua vergonha, seu medo, sua lógica. Ela só quer sentir isso – sentir ele. E para isso acontecer, ela precisa estar livre de todas as suas restrições... e estar nua, em todos os sentidos.

Sasuke beija ela. Ele é gentil e lento, fazendo ela doer com o desespero e a gratidão. Parte dela deseja que ele fosse mais áspero e rápido, mas a outra parte, a inteligente, sabe que é melhor neste ritmo. Eles podem ter o seu tempo. Eles podem saborear. Eles tem a noite toda para isso.

Mais roupas caem no chão. A pele dele é macia, mas seus músculos são fortes: como aço sob nuvens macias. O perfume dele é estonteante, hipnótico e quando a língua dele dança contra a dela, ela se perde nele. Neste calor. Neste corpo pressionando ela contra o colchão. Neste homem cativante.

Ela geme o nome dele, ele geme o dela, e apenas nesta noite, eles irão desvendar um ao outro.

"Só uma vez," ele tinha dito. Essas três palavras ecoam na cabeça de Sakura toda vez que ela vê Sasuke pelos corredores, na sala dos professores, no estacionamento, nas salas de aula. Ele está em toda a parte de novo – e desta vez, ele está sempre lá. Até mesmo nos finais de semana ele está lá: presente na sua mente, quando ela está dormindo ou acordada, sempre com ela.

Só uma vez. Seria essa a verdade? Foi... o suficiente?

"Haruno-san," ele a cumprimenta, balançando a cabeça.

"Uchiha-san," ela responde, balançando a cabeça em retorno, enquanto os olhares deles se encontram, imagens aparecem na mente dela: as mãos dele no seu peito, as mãos dela nos cabelos dele, o rosto dele entre as pernas dela, os lábios dela em cada parte do corpo dele, suas línguas , seus dedos entrelaçados enquanto seus quadris balançam histericamente, e depois cansados.

Então ele continua andando, desaparece da visão dela e é tudo.

Ele não fala com ela mais do que o necessário. Ele olha muito para ela de novo, mas não tanto quanto nos primeiros meses. Ninguém sequer suspeitaria que algo está – estava – acontecendo entre os dois. Até ela não acreditaria nisso se ela não confiasse na sua sanidade e memória. Ele é muito discreto, tão discreto como ela. Foi só um vez, no fim das contas.

Mas... foi uma vez só mesmo?

.

"Ei, aquilo te incomodou?" Ino pergunta sobre os hambúrgueres vegetariano e limonadas. "Eu quero dizer, aquele Uchiha ganhou um ponto a mais do que você."

"Nem um pouco," Sakura responde. "Tem mais coisas me incomodando agora."

"É? Como o quê?"

Sakura suspira. _Como memórias_ , ela pensa. _A ânsia. O vazio na minha cama, no meu corpo. O perfume que parece perdurar nos meus travesseiros, a suspeita de que eu só estou imaginando tudo isso. O arrependimento. A dor no meu peito e na minha cabeça._ Muitas outras coisas.

Ao invés de dizer tudo em voz alta, ela dá de ombros. "Eu não sei. Tipo os meu estudantes. As provas finais. Meu Doutorado. Meus planos inexistentes para o verão-"

"Tipo sua vida amorosa," ela sugere, revirando seus olhos azuis.

"Ugh, eu realmente tenho coisas melhores para me preocupar."

"Uau," Ino ri, balançando a cabeça. "Você realmente precisa transar."

 _Ah se ela soubesse..._

 _._

Foi uma noite só: sem compromissos, sem promessas, apenas sexo diversão e prazer.

Porém, o que esse acordo realmente significa? Sasuke provavelmente só não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada. Ele queria que ela relaxasse. Funcionou, naquela hora. Agora, no entanto, está acontecendo o oposto.

Não é como se ela quer um compromisso. Ela acha que ainda não está totalmente pronta para isso. Mas... ela ainda quer mais. Ela não se importa com mais nas]da além desse sentimento, e ela faria qualquer coisa por ele. Ela quer mais do que uma só vez, mais do que o ocasional. Ela quer isso sempre, todos os dias, em todos os lugares, só ele e ela, ninguém mais, Oh Deus, ninguém além dele, del-

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura olha para um de seus alunos, se sentindo com vergonha, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo indevido – o que ela estava fazendo, só que o garoto não tinha como saber, a menos que ele pudesse ler mentes, o que ela duvida que ele pode fazer.

"Sim, Kaneki-kun?"

"Tem alguém na porta."

Ela se vira e, apesar da pequena janela na porta, ela vê o rosto que estava fantasiando apenas alguns segundos atrás. "Oh. Hum, certo. Continuem suas provas, pessoal," ela instrui nervosamente. "Eu vou falar com o Uchiha-san por um instante. E sem colas! Eu continuarei observando vocês!"

Ela sai da sala de aula. Um ma vez que eles estão no corredor – apenas os dois, já que todos os alunos estão fazendo seus exames finais, e todos os professores estão supervisionando – ela pergunta: "O que é isso? O que há de errado?"

"Não há nada de errado," ele diz. "Por que deveria haver algo errado?"

"Bem," ela limpa a garganta, ainda estupidamente nervosa. "Eu não sei. Por que você mais você estaria aqui ao invés de supervisionar seus alunos enquanto eles fazem os exames finais de Alemão? Alguma coisa deve est-"

"Como você sabe que eu deveria estar supervisionando a minha turma de Alemão agora?"

Ela sorri. "As pessoas falam. Eu estou interessada."

Ele sorri também. "Eu estive pensando muito."

Ela não consegue perguntar sobre o que ele tem pensado. Seu coração bate descontroladamente, desesperadamente. Ele o diz, de qualquer jeito, como se ele fosse um verdadeiro leitor de mentes.

"Sobre você. Nós. Aquela noite."

"Eu também", ela confessa rapidamente, abaixado o tom de voz, antes que ela perca a coragem. "Eu não consigo me entender. Sasuke... eu queria mais, eu tive mais, mesmo ass-

"Uma vez não é o bastante", ele termina por ela – um verdadeiro leitor de mentes! - e ela percebe que ele se aproximou, e que suas costas estão contra a parede, e que o corredor está vazio e silencioso, apenas os dois ali, pulsando com o desejo e o anseio.

"Sim," ela sussurra. "Eu quero – preciso de mais."

"O que você fez comigo?"

"O que você quer dizer?" ele pergunta, desfazendo o seu cinto com uma mão enquanto arranca a calcinha dela com a outra. Eles estão na sala do zelador, na faculdade, enquanto seus alunos estão fazendo suas provas. Isto é horrivelmente errado, eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso, e os dois sabem. Mas eles adoram a adrenalina para parar, os dois também sabem disso.

"Eu estou.." ela se interrompe para gemer quando ele finalmente entra nela. "Viciada," ela consegue completar.

Ele sorri, empurrando para dentro e puxando para fora em um ritmo tortuoso. "Eu também estou."

Quando o ritmo acelera, ele pega as pernas dela e as coloca ao redor do seu quadril, ela enlaça seus braços sobre o pescoço dele, os dois arfando na boca do outro.

 _Ele é,_ ela decide, como uma _droga._

 _._

"Eu acho que estou pronta."

Sasuke se vira para olhar para ela, o olhar nebuloso com o sono. Um canto da sua boca se levanta. "Sério, Haruno-san?"

Ela sorri também e se lembra de novo das palavras daquela primeira noite: "Sem compromisso. Só uma vez. Para ver como é." Ela percebe muitas coisas: Eles viram como era e adoraram. Assim, o compromisso não poderia acontecer só uma vez. O compromisso era para acontecer.

Dessa jeito, ela está pronta.

"Sim," ela diz, se virando e agarrando o rosto dele com as mãos, beijando-o mais uma vez. "Eu estou definitivamente pronta."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Dedico esta fanfic para a nossa querida _GustaVall, Val(l)_ ou simplesmente _Valleska_!

Garota, tu faz falta lá naquele ninho de cobra, volta logo!

E quero agradecer à **Jadeandonyx** , outra garota que tem de me aguentar na internet! Tenho fé que alguma influência superior vai recompensar todo mundo que me atura neste plano!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


End file.
